


(Thirium) blue is the warmest color

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Phcker and Android Tales [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Androids can get drunk, Detroit: Become Lesbian, F/F, Femme AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mentioned Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Mia The Cat - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Partners to Lovers, Slow Burn, everything is swapped lmao, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Gwen gets a new partner and probably more than she bargained for.aka 'the prototypical reed900 friends to lovers fic but they're lesbians'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring:  
> Connie 'built to be a thot' RK800  
> Camilla/RK900 the functional femme/futch  
> Gwen Reed the disaster futch  
> Hannah Anderson the distinguished butch
> 
> title just because i think i'm hilarious
> 
> no beta so let me know what i fucked up on in the comments
> 
> find me on tumblr/pillowfort askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
> 
> or come join the Femme!DBH discord https://discord.gg/rGUVPmZ

Gwen knew she was screwed, the first time she saw the phckin android standing in Fowler’s office being assigned her partner. The new robot had the same drool-worthy hourglass figure of Connie, but with arms that looked like they could tear someone apart and icy eyes under severely arched brows. Half of the android's head was shaved, but the other half was straightened down to her waist. Gwen had thought Hannah was disgusting and perverted when she announced that she was dating Connie seriously, but the glare under those brows was making Gwen sweat under her flannel shirt.

 

The RK900 hadn’t been given a name at manufacturing like Connie, but the android went by Camilla. She had woken up in CyberLife tower to find her code overridden and the obnoxious doe eyes of her predecessor. Connie lived with her partner Hannah and dressed in skin tight jeans and low-cut shirts, her hair in pigtail braids to amplify her look of innocence. Since Camilla also lived with them for the time being, she knew way too much about her ‘sister’ and Lieutenant Anderson and knew there was nothing innocent about those pigtails. She was thankful for the place to stay, but she didn’t enjoy listening in on their sexual activities from the sofa with the Maine Coone, Sumo.

 

Camilla scanned her partner as she argued with the captain and found that Gwen had traces of dog hair on her shirt, a high amount of caffeine in her bloodstream, and that she wore men’s deodorant. When the detective stood up and stormed out, Camilla smirked upon seeing that Gwen barely reached her chin. She turned on her heel and strode out of Fowler’s office, catching up to Gwen as she slumped down in her chair, doc martens kicked onto her desk.

 

“Get me some phckin coffee idiot, what good are ya?”

 

Camilla’s processors weighed the pros and cons of giving in to Gwen’s demands, before walking to the break room to get a cup of coffee. Her system showed slight instability at Gwen’s small speech impediment, but she dismissed the errors and finished making the coffee. She handed it to Gwen, who downed it in one gulp and handed the mug back to Camilla.

 

“Another.”

 

Gwen smiled smugly as she saw the the android’s seemingly permanent scowl deepen. She wasn’t, however counting on the android to smack the mug to the floor where it shattered and twist her wrist behind her back in a hold.

 

“Ok now  _ detective _ ” Camilla hissed as she stepped behind Gwen to crowd her against the desk. “Let’s get something straight. I’m not the slutty pushover my sister is. I’m here to work. If you want to work with me, feel free, otherwise I’ll quickly surpass you. Agreed?”

 

Gwen could feel the brunette android’s knee pressing into her back and the lips tickling against her ear. Was it hot in here? She nodded weakly before she felt the vice around her wrist and the knee on her back release. Gwen turned and saw the android making a fuss over her wrinkle-free turtleneck and straightening out. She gulped and met the icy blue eyes and the only emotion she was given in return was the rise of one eyebrow.

 

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Mia: gwens dog who's name i stole from imogengotdrunk
> 
> idk if this makes sense i wrote it at work
> 
> hope i'll update more today, if you're unfamiliar with my writing style, i write a whole lot at once and then usually lose interest so lets hope i can get this whole story out before i crash and burn!

Gwen stomped into her apartment, nearly trampling her yapping schipperke in the process. The small dog was jumping and nipping at her ankles as she struggled to rid herself of her heavy boots.

 

“Goddamnit Mia, go away, I’ll take you for a walk later.”

 

Gwen walked to the kitchen, reaching back to take off her bra in the process. She flung it to the chair piled high with others from the previous days. She started a frozen microwave dinner and paused in front of the coffee maker before reaching above her fridge to get some whiskey. She deserved it. 

 

Of all the people to get an android partner, why her? Yeah she had accepted that they were part of life now that they had staged a revolution and all that. But why’d  _ she _ have to work with one. 

 

_ “And why’d she have to be so hot?” _ The traitorous voice in her head said. Gwen groaned as she tossed back the last of the whiskey. The annoying voice in her head was right. Connie was hot in the slutty instagram model way that Gwen would’ve drooled over in high school. But Camilla? Gwen squirmed a bit in her seat. No, she wasn’t going to do this. Fuck the androids and their perfect bodies. She was good at her job and she wasn’t about to be bossed around another day.

 

“C’mere Mia. Let’s go for a walk.” maybe some fresh air would clear her mind fog caused by her new android partner.

\------

“She’s awful what else is there to say?” Camilla said to her sister shortly as she watched her cook dinner for the Lieutenant.

 

“I mean that’s what I thought about Hannah at first and well…..” Connie’s voice trailed off.

 

“Absolutely not.” Camilla rolled her eyes as her internal computer helpfully brought up the instabilities she faced when she heard Gwen’s little lisp and when she had the small woman pinned against the desk. She could feel her face flushing blue and was glad that Connie was preoccupied with shooing Sumo from her feet. 

 

“C’mere Sumo.” Camilla scooped up the large hairy cat and held him like a baby. “Did Connie forget to feed you because she’s too busy thinking about your momma?”

 

Camilla walked to the cat’s food dish to see that it was indeed empty. She fed the cat and absently petted his head while thinking about the dog hairs on Gwen’s jacket. She scowled, her processors seemed rather preoccupied with Gwen which was not useful for her efficiency. She’d have to run a diagnostic while Hannah and Connie were making eyes at each other over dinner.

 

**> >>>>>>>**

**SYSTEM DIAGNOSTIC: COMPLETE** **  
** **BioComponents: 100%**

**System Processors: 100%**

**AI: Disabled >>Contact CyberLife support**

**Thirium Levels: 95%**

**Battery: 100%**

 

**All Systems functioning at highest level.**

**Finish Diagnostic? [Y/N]**

 

“You alright kid?” Camilla blinked out of her diagnostic to see Hannah looking at her worridly.

 

“Yes. Just running a quick diagnostic. Everything’s alright.”

 

Connie was looking over Hannah at Camilla with a doubtful expression but Camilla averted her eyes. It was all alright. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cami are you egyptian? bc you're in de nile ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are those FEELINGS i detect???

Camilla was furious. She was furious with being a deviant and that she had developed emotions and most infuriatingly:  _ romantic feelings _ . Mostly she was furious that she seemed to be traveling down the same path as her slutty older sister. She didn’t like that one bit. No matter how many diagnostics she ran or resets she put herself through, the feelings remained. The feelings for a certain prickly detective. In the three weeks since she met Gwen, most of her subroutines were concentrated on remembering something funny she had said or how her smile was crooked when she laughed genuinely. 

 

Today was proving difficult, as they were out at a crime scene and Gwen was bundled in a scarf with her leather jacket and her nose was adorably pink in the chilly January wind. She would bend over to examine or look for evidence and Camilla was adequately distracted. 

 

“D’ya think I can fit in that hole? Hey! Toaster!?”

 

Camilla followed Gwen’s pointed finger to a hole in the ceiling. It was a small crevice in the ceiling that, based on Camilla’s reconstructions, was likely where the suspect was hiding or stashing something. The wiry woman would fit through the hole, but the crawl space only had a 65% chance of supporting any weight.

 

“You would fit….” Camilla began saying, knowing that Gwen would rush full steam ahead.

 

“Great. Give me a boost eh? Why’d they make you so tall anyway?” Gwen muttered, shucking off her leather jacket.

Camilla knew there was a 95% chance that the question was rhetorical, but she couldn’t have answered anyway because she was staring at Gwen’s defined and tattooed arms. She felt her face flush as she noticed something else. Based on the fact that she was wearing the same shirt she had worn two days prior and no bra, Gwen had no clean laundry. Her bare skin was prickling with goosebumps and, Camilla averted her eyes, her nipples were fully visible under her shirt.

 

“Hey! What’s with you today?” Gwen clapped her hands and pointed up to the ceiling. “Lift me up, dude”

 

“Right. Sorry, detective.” 

 

Camilla quickly researched cheerleading lifts to help Gwen to the height of the crevice. She took the detective’s boot into her hand and hoisted her up until she could grab the edge of the crevice. Gwen flailed and Camilla instinctively put her hands out to help steady her. Camilla cursed her perfect memory because there was no way to forget or erase the feeling of the detective’s ass under her hands. Her subroutines were immediately redirected to other instances where this might happen. Had Gwen not been in considerable danger of falling, Camilla might have not held onto her. Camilla stepped back as Gwen disappeared into the crawl space and her swearing was heard through the ceiling.

 

“Nothing phckin up here! I’ve just got one more corner to check”

 

“Ok then detective” Camilla replied weakly.

 

She was still overheating, pushing her cooling systems into overdrive to clear her flush before Gwen came back down. She saw the doc martens emerge from the crevice and preconstructed the plaster crumbling with just enough time to bolt across the room to catch Gwen as she fell. So much for clearing her blush, since there was now a human in her arms bridal-style. Gwen’s eyes were wide in terror as she landed, but she clung to Camilla for a few minutes.

 

“Uh. Thanks Cam.” Gwen said, her voice unusually soft. Her face was pink and her hair was askew. She cleared her throat “There wasn’t anything up there.”

 

“Clearly” Camilla replied. Gwen hadn’t let go of her and she wasn’t really capable of a longer response. 

 

She ignored the completely haywire instabilities showing from the nickname and sighed. She let Gwen go and strode off the crime scene. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry i didn't get this out sooner my brain had so many ideas but no motivation to write
> 
>  
> 
> Ft Tim Chen everyones fave gay officer?
> 
> Androids can get drunk bc i said so

 

“I knew it!” Connie screeched, causing Sumo to startle awake and hiss. “See we aren’t too different after all, sis!”

 

Camilla groaned and buried her head in her hands. She already regretted her interface with Connie showing her the feelings and instabilities from Gwen’s presence. 

 

“Be nice, Connie it took you a long time to come around too!” Hannah yelled from the kitchen where she was heating up leftovers.

 

Connie waved dismissedly. “I’m almost positive Gwen feels the same way. She lights up when you’re around.”

 

“And I’ve never heard of that girl askin’ for help before your story at the crime scene the other day” Hannah chimed in once more.

 

“I hate you both” Camilla grumbled into her hands. 

 

“You’re so dramatic, just talk to her.”   
  
“Easy for you to say, you have social interaction protocols. I overheated from seeing her arm.”

 

“Kid, you’ll be fine. Just ask her what she does after work or something to start a conversation.”

 

\-----

 

Camilla was still thinking about the overly simple advice the next day as she stared at her desk terminal. She rarely conversed with Gwen outside the realm of work, and truly had no idea what her life was outside of work. Maybe that was a decent place to start after all. 

 

“Detective?”

 

“What tin can?” Gwen’s insulting nickname was undercut by the quirk of her lip as she leaned back in her chair. She propped her feet up and stretched her arms back, revealing a small stretch of stomach above her waistband. Maybe this would be harder than Camilla anticipated.

 

“Um. What activities do you normally partake in outside of the workplace?” Camilla’s speech pattern reverted back to it’s robotic and insensitive nature when her processors were overworked.

 

“Are you making small talk? You’re hilarious. I dunno, I got a dog and a lot of old movies. What about you?”

 

“I usually just suffer through the grotesque domestic display of Hannah-I mean Lieutenant Anderson- and Connie and later try to ignore their sexual activities while entertaining Anderson’s cat.”

 

Gwen choked on her coffee. “TMI terminator. God, that sounds awful. Let me know if you ever need a break, you can crash at my place”

 

“Do…..Do you mean that, Gwen?” Camilla blinked several times in surprise.

 

“Well, yeah? No friend of mine needs to listen to that all night.” Gwen replied with uncharacteristic softness.   
  
_ Friend. _ Camilla’s system went bezerk, and the detective seemed to blush, noticing that she had slipped the term of endearment in the sentence. Gwen sipped on her coffee, oblivious to Camilla nearly rebooting beside her. 

 

“My dog’s a little shit, but so am I.”   
  
“You won’t hear me disagree with that, detective.”

 

\-------

 

As it turned out, Camilla sent a message to Gwen later that evening. 

 

**From: RK900-1**

**To: Gwen Reed**

**Hello detective, what are your plans this evening?**

 

**To: RoboCop**

**From: Reed**

**Oh hey tin can. Gonna take me up on that offer to get away from casa Anderson? I’m goin to the bar with Tim. Pretty sure they have drinks for androids too if you wanna come with.**

 

Camilla paused before answering. She thought maybe she should ask Connie for advice, but she already knew what her sister would say. 

 

**From: RK900-1**

**To: Gwen Reed**

**That sounds enjoyable. I will meet you there if you send me the address.**

 

Gwen couldn’t say she was surprised that the android wanted a break from dealing with Anderson and Connie, but she was a taken aback that Camilla was so willing to go out drinking with her and Tim. 

 

She got to the bar and had a round of beers with Tim before Camilla showed up. And apparently Camilla was full of surprises, because the android had finally shed the black turtleneck that seemed to be glued onto her. Gwen was actually glad she had never seen her partner in anything else, because she would be incredibly distracted by the long pale neck and prominent collarbones usually hidden under black wool. 

 

“Good evening detective. Officer Chen.” Camilla greeted them both with a stiff smile. 

 

“Please kid, it’s Tim off the clock. Gwen said you’re sexiled?” 

 

“Right. Hello then.” Camilla gave a small smile. “I am grateful for a night away from Hannah and Connie, as I’m sure they are glad to not have my superb hearing around the corner. Actually, I believe I’m going to indulge in a beverage. Excuse me.”

 

Camilla looked to the bar as she said this, before turning to stride over to look at the menu of thirium cocktails. Gwen could feel herself growing red as Tim surveyed her with a raised eyebrow. She glanced back at the bar and  _ damn _ was she glad the android didn’t dress like that at work, for the sake of her productivity.

 

“Dang you’ve got it bad, G” Tim snickered and took a sip of his beer. “Haven't seen you this flustered since that one girl in Academy.”

 

“Shut the phck up dude. Not my fault they gave the terminator android a body that could’ve sold tea on instagram.”

 

“Oof, weak comeback. You’re getting soft.” Gwen glowered as Tim continued to watch her gleefully.

 

Camilla slid into the booth next to Gwen, a bright blue cocktail with a umbrella on it in her hand. She sat looking at it for several moments, a perplexed look on her face.

 

“Watcha waitin for, toaster?” 

 

Camilla blinked and looked a bit confused. She took the straw into her mouth and sipped the bright liquid. A drop escaped out the corner of her lip and her tongue darted out to catch it. Were her teeth pointed? Gwen wasn’t staring, she wasn’t, she took another drink of her beer. The android’s LED was blinking, showing that she was processing and analyzing the contents of her drink.

 

“Don’t think so hard hun, just drink it.” Tim encouraged Camilla with a grin.

 

With the way Camilla looked sucking on the straw, the new amount of skin she was showing, and the alcohol, Gwen was getting flustered. Their first round of drinks turned into several, before Tim went home because of an early patrol shift the next day. When he left, Camilla moved to be opposite Gwen at the table and damn did she look good in the dingy bar lights. Her face had a pale blue flush and her usually perfectly straight long hair was flung over both shoulders instead of the one it usually hung over. Her eyes looked less icy with a slight glassiness over them and a tiny smile peeked out, making Gwen’s knees weak and abdomen stir. Her teeth were, indeed, pointed. Camilla, or Cam as she said Gwen could call her, was actually hilariously witty. The leftovers of terminator-esque programming just led her to be incredibly socially awkward. She hadn’t been given the social integration programming that Connie was.

 

“As I say, she was built to be a thot.” Cam laughed, explaining this all to Gwen. “She got doe eyes and I got resting bitch face.” The android’s smile faltered a bit before she looked down at the dregs of her third drink. “But everyone likes her so I guess it worked.”

 

“Hey, Cam. Trust me I get the whole ‘not living up to your older sister’ thing. But trust me, there are people who prefer you.”   _ Where the phck had THAT come from? _ Gwen cursed her tipsy brain.

 

“Thank you, Gwen.” 

 

Their eyes met and Gwen’s heart did backflips at the crooked smile she saw on the perfect face. She just stared for several minutes, a sappy expression on her face until she saw the android’s tongue flick out to lick her lips. She needed to get out of there before she did something she would regret doing when they were both intoxicated. She stood up rather suddenly and gathered her jacket and messenger bag. 

 

“We should get going. It’s late, you need a place to crash tonight?” Gwen asked, remembering that Cam was only there to get away from her current living situation for a bit.

 

“I don’t think so. They should be asleep by now. Thank you for tonight, I should get out more.” 

 

Camilla was still seated, so she was looking up at Gwen through her thick lashes. A strand of hair was over her face, which Gwen instinctively pushed away. The android inhaled an artificial breath and closed her eyes at the touch. When she opened them, Gwen was gone and she was all alone in the booth with just a lingering heat on her temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i needed to make good on the 'mutual pining' tag
> 
> will these two ever get over themselves? idk honestly its tagged slow burn for a reason
> 
> i really hope this isn't coming across forced. i am but a useless gay and want camilla to step on me and am trying not to wax sapphic poetics about how much i love her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER WOOOO 
> 
> i coulda made this longer tbh but i didn't know where else to go with it
> 
> theres a great smutty Femme!reed900 fic out there if you're into that, i'm just not gonna write any here (yet lmao)

Something changed after that night in the bar. The eye contact held a bit longer, the laughs came a bit easier from Camilla, and Gwen was getting coffee delivered to her every morning with a small smile. Everyone around them was losing their minds at the two idiots dancing around the obvious chemistry between them, from their coworkers, to the bartender who now knew them, to the suspect they interrogated together. Gwen found herself stocking thirium-based beer in her fridge next to her hard cider and Camilla’s clothes had traces of cigarette smoke and dog hair. 

 

After a particularly long week of dead-end suspects and long hours at the precinct, the two found themselves once again watching an 80’s teen movie on Gwen’s couch. 

 

“Why would he hold a heavy stereo above his head like that? He could’ve just played it from the car radio.”

 

“I don’t phckin know Cam? It’s a grand romantic gesture, don’t overthink it.” Gwen sipped her beer as she watched John Cusack’s iconic scene. 

 

“I wouldn’t have predicted you to be a romantic, Gwen”

 

“What can I say, I’m a Libra”

 

Camilla was being heavily prompted to ask Gwen about how she would want to be romanced, or her romantic preferences. As much as she hated to admit it, Camilla thought Connie was correct about Gwen’s returned attraction. Elevated heart rate and dilated pupils were not uncommon when Gwen was around her. She cursed the engineer who made her socially awkward.  _ rA9 save me I’ve got it bad _ . Androids were never supposed to fall in love with humans, but statistical improbabilities be damned.

 

“What...or uh. What would be a way to romance you?” Camilla stuttered, her face flushing blue.

 

Gwen stared at her. The terminator had kicked the ‘feelings’ door wide open and gave Gwen a perfect chance.  _ Woman up, Reed _ . She had gotten her ass verbally kicked by Anderson at lunch the other day about Camilla pining away for her, to stop being so damn proud and ask the android out. The least Gwen could do was meet her halfway.

 

“I mean. Uh. I’d want ‘em to get to know me first. Little things like coffee and watching my favorite movie.” Gwen looked at Camilla, who was still blushing but met her eyes with a disbelieving look. “Oh and they’d have to get my dog’s approval” She gestured to Mia who was curled up in Camilla’s lap.

 

‘And….after that?” Camilla’s voice was staticky with nerves as she flickered her eyes just a bit to glance at Gwen’s lips.

 

Mia yapped as she was unceremoniously brushed aside. Gwen made a split second decision to rush forward and cup the android’s face in her hands and kiss her with several weeks worth of pent up pining. Camilla froze, none of her preconstructions telling her what would happen next, before she softened and brought her arms around Gwen’s back to pull her closer. She could taste and analyze the components of the hard cider, the stale cigarettes, and traces of her dinner. She gently returned the kiss before pulling back to look at Gwen on her lap.

 

“I see. I can accommodate that.” Camilla replied.

“Shut up”

 

This time Camilla leaned up to kiss Gwen, her hands running on through the short hair. Gwen’s arms snaked around her to brush under her turtleneck. Camilla opened her mouth a bit to nibble on the lip between hers, careful not to draw blood with her teeth. She clawed at Gwen’s short hair and the detective moaned into her mouth. Gwen pulled back but Camilla kissed down her neck, surely leaving marks, while hands ran up and down her back. 

 

“Cam...baby, I don’t wanna push this too far.” Gwen gasped out, despite every fiber of her being yelling at her to let Camilla turn her into a whining mess. 

 

“Mm I like hearing you call me baby.” Camilla murmured in Gwen’s ear, but she pulled back to sit against the back of the sofa again. 

 

“You-you want this...for real? Like-“

 

“Yes Gwen, I do. Whatever you want from me, I want from you.”  Camilla interrupted her with a small kiss. 

 

\------

 

Connie screeched loud enough to be heard in canada when she saw Gwen walk into the precinct with hickies dotting her neck. Her sister hadn’t returned to Lieutenant Anderson’s house the night prior, and it didn’t take a detective to figure out what might’ve happened.

 

“I don’t want to say I told you so, but”   
  
“Oh shut up” Camilla snipped at her, but her pointy smile cracked through a second later. “You were right, I’ll never say it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo thanks for reading! i have a 5+1 planned with these two and more Femme!AU stuff planned too so stay tuned!
> 
> join the discord if you like lesbian detroit! https://discord.gg/Dnt2kED
> 
> find me on tumblr/pillowfort askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
> 
> find me on twit @_AMAMOT


End file.
